<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The duty of a goalkeeper by AnikaSukino</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074518">The duty of a goalkeeper</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnikaSukino/pseuds/AnikaSukino'>AnikaSukino</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Afuro feels betrayed, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asuto feels betrayed, Betrayal, Emotional Manipulation, Endou feels betrayed, Gen, Hikaru feels betrayed, Inazuma Japan is an idiotic team, Mind Manipulation, there is no romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:00:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnikaSukino/pseuds/AnikaSukino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As a goalkeeper and as a captain, he has duties to his team, but he feels that they are displacing him and he can no longer recognize that team that he motivated with his words to face any challenge.</p><p>All and because of a certain strategist, who has sown feelings of resentment towards Orion. He is alone ... or so he believed ... since someone will help him to return that duty that he believed he had lost.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The duty of a goalkeeper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin does not belong to me except Level-5 .... I only do this for fun and hobby</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He didn't know when things turned for the worse; he as captain was supposed to guide and lead his team, as goalkeeper to protect not only the attacks of his rivals but also he must never hesitate and be firm to fulfill his role ... but those roles have started to fade since the start of the group stage ... or rather, from the start of the World Cup.</p><p>Losing comrades injured or expelled, squabbles between members and discord ... all caused by the disciples that the Orion foundation have sent to get them out of the way. For the brown-haired goalkeeper, he never agreed with the ideas that an organization, using football for his dirty business was not something he was in favor of, since for him, football is free and pure from which EVERYONE can play without there being something in between that harms the feeling that that sport generates.</p><p>He understood very well that feeling of frustration on the part of his teammates, he knew very well that the enemy would use anything in order to get away with it, he knew very well what it is to see your team being hurt or destroyed or humiliated, he knew what It was to see your companions leave because of injuries, but should I succumb to those negative feelings? he knew very well his answer and it was a NO. He would fight in his correct way, believing that his actions, with his way of playing, can make a difference and there are people who can testify to that ... sadly, one of them agreed to hit the enemy in the middle of the game. What happened? he was sanctioned as part of a tetra by Orion. And what about the rest? he has realized that his words<strong> stopped having the same effect as before.</strong></p><p>His mind was not stable either, the multiple nightmares that he had suffered for weeks haunted both his spirit and emotions. Nightmares around the accusations of his own team caused by his refusal to play in the same corrupt tune that little by little they are adopting, where his friends call him a coward and weak for not playing as revenge for those fallen, where he sees as everyone moves away from him, they mock and insult him by declaring to the four winds that he does not deserve to be captain and encouraging him to resign from the team. Mamoru does not know until when she will stop suffering each night, feel that it is difficult for her to breathe when she wakes up from that torment, feel her tears spill and swallow her sobs so as not to wake anyone, not being able to sleep at ease because she understands that if she closes her eyes, The boys' distorted voices whisper cruel and derogatory words, seducing that revenge and justice on Orion was better. How long does he have to suffer? the point of collapse was getting closer and closer and he doesn't know how to avoid it. Due to what his mind has been machining lately in sleeping, he can no longer see or trust his comrades and even less his friends for fear that what he has dreamed of would come true.</p><p>He wanted to clear his mind and get away from the environment that his team maintains and what better way than going to a park. Looking at the clear sky that the city of Moscow offers was wonderful, listening to music was a plus that relaxed him, ignoring that it also caused the battery of his cell phone to drain, now what? him for the first time he did not want to return to the gathering place of his team. He does not hesitate to murmur an insult because his cell phone is dead and now he is bored, he adds that he does not know the city and less can speak Russian.</p><p>"I see you lost, are you okay?" A female voice pulls him out of his thoughts. He sees a girl with white hair tied in two high ponytails whose strands of her fringe cover one of her greenish eyes. Mamoru is left in a trance when he admires that unknown girl about whom he speaks with fluent Japanese.</p><p>"Hello, are you listening to me?" The brown eyes of the Japanese goalkeeper blink many times to get out of that "trance".</p><p>"Are you Japanese?" The girl laughs at that question, which confuses him.</p><p>"No, I'm from this country but I can speak Japanese, English and until recently French. Although it shows by the features that you are not from this country, or am I wrong, Inazuma Japan player?"</p><p>"Do you know me?"</p><p>"Obviously, anyone who looks at the FFI and wants to support a team, must know who is on it."</p><p>"Are you a player for a team?"</p><p>"Not really. But a soccer fan must know a little about the world he likes."</p><p>"Heh, you're right. By the way, what do you want from me? I mean, we don't know each other."</p><p>"It's that I saw you behave strangely and because of your gestures, you're somewhat lost. Or am I wrong?"</p><p>"Well ... well, my cell phone ran out of charge and ..."</p><p>"Shouldn't you go back to where you are staying?" At that suggestion, the boy makes a face of displeasure.</p><p>"I think you don't want to go back ... Did you fight with a partner?" The star goalkeeper of Inazuma Japan does not want to answer as he looks elsewhere, something she notices from her and sighs before taking his hands and lifting him.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"I know a place where you can have fun."</p><hr/><p>Endou feels terrible, his spirits are on the ground and at least he's grateful he didn't play in the match against Perfect Spark. He never imagined having thoughts too low since, he was relieved that what happened with Umihara wasn't with him if he had played in that game, that is, that he throws a sleeping gas at you so that the rival scores ... and to top it off, the Inamori scandal "betraying" the team, are his teammates fools? He knew that that boy with the black bandana was not Inamori because of that lack of hair on the lower part of his ears, but he decided to shut up since deep down he enjoyed the defeat despite the fact that Yuuma Nosaka was the captain in his replacement ... wait, enjoy a defeat? And on his own team? That is something that surprised him to admit, he was supposed to feel bad about the defeat and the suffering of his team, not feel happy, what the hell is happening to him?</p><p>His mind is a mess and more in knowing that Spain sacrificed itself for Japan to go to the round of 16. He hated the way things are happening, what Orion is doing, what his team is becoming ... Is there nothing good in all this?</p><p><strong>"You have a new message"</strong> Well, there is something ...</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"I'm sorry that your team lost the game, do you want company to cheer you on? Atte .: Y.B"</em> </strong>
</p><p>Endou answers the message quickly, in seconds, a new message arrives giving place and time.</p><p>"10 a.m.? If I walk quickly I may be on time ... luckily there is no training Although lately, <em>I don't feel like going</em>" He sees the clock on his cell phone and decides to get dressed to attend the meeting.</p><p>The question is how to get out without being noticed? Going out the front door is not a good idea, and there's no back exit ... wait. What about her bedroom window?</p><p>
  <b>.</b>
  <br/>
  <b>.</b>
  <br/>
  <b>.</b>
</p><p>"I thought you weren't coming, I had the idea to send you a message."</p><p>"I'm sorry, is that ..."</p><p>"They don't want to get caught up in our encounters huh? That makes you a bad boy, Ma-mo-ru."</p><p>"I'm not!" The green-eyed girl laughs at the expressions that the Japanese makes for that statement.</p><p>"Come on, see if you can beat me this time" They both walk until they reach a video game store and start the fun.</p><p>That day he met that girl with white hair, the spirits that he believed to be irretrievable returned even if it was slight. That girl who introduced herself as Y.B (She still does not know because she hasn't given her full name) has helped him relax and not think about anything that was not fun and relaxation, it is with her that he can laugh and feel free, forget completely of his ... Duties?</p><p>"What's wrong? I thought you liked chocolate mint ice cream."</p><p>"N ... it's not that ... it's just ... I don't know what's going on with me" And it was true, he realized that his being is not quite right.</p><p>"I'm all ears, you know that a person who unburdens his sorrows, lightens the weight that suffocates in the chest."</p><p>"I think the days I spend with you, I feel freer that I forget about my team ... but I don't know why I prefer to leave them. I'm supposed to have 100% focus and energy with the team as captain but ..."</p><p>"You want to get rid of that pressure, it's weird that being a captain you say that kind of thing."</p><p>"Am I ... going crazy?" Endou feels the girl hitting his forehead with her fingers.</p><p>"It isn't, Mamoru. I don't know the context of your situation since every time I ask, you tend to change the subject ... if you want me to help you, let me hear what your soul has imprisoned" For him, that Y.B I said that as a whisper ... it relaxed him, as if it were a lullaby.</p><p>Endou decides to let go of everything that ails him, from the start of the FFI in qualifying to yesterday's game against Russia. The lump in his throat lightens despite the fact that it was difficult for him to breathe due to the accumulation that he has kept imprisoned, hiding it from his friends, his coach and trusted people. He also had no tact in releasing poison against those who decided to ignore his work as captain, against that pink haired Outei who now decided to take his position indirectly and against the cause of all the evil that has happened. . When he finishes, Y.B gives him water to hydrate his dry larynx and napkins to dry the tears that were shed in the middle of his drama (Something he did not know), along with an unexpected hug while whispering that everything will be fine.</p><p>"Do not forget that <strong>your duties will never be revoked</strong>" Those words whispering to him generated a strange throbbing in his heart.</p><hr/><p>Endou was happy to see Asuto safe and sound, the black-haired man has told what happened to him and what he discovered about Orion and the darkness that has been lurking since the start of the World Cup. An Orion manipulated by someone else as well as misrepresenting his initial intentions? it made more sense. That man who founded that organization was like him, a pure soccer lover, only that, in the case of Mr. Girikanan, he had more noble and beneficial intentions ... he did not know him but he respected him in silence. He also agreed with Inamori's idea about saving the disciples and making Orion's light see in his lives, dispelling the darkness directly by playing pure soccer. Sadly ... he realizes that only he and Inamori are the only ones with that ideology. And that, if you are against Orion, you will pay the consequences by being France, the pagan of that.</p><p>His spirits are even lower when the expected match with the French was destroyed with the "Intoxication" of the Europeans and thus, giving Japan a pass to the quarterfinals against Brazil. As commented by the green-eyed black-haired man, it was Orion who was the cause and that they decided to cover up to avoid suspicion.</p><p>"I can't believe it ..." he whispers frustrated</p><p>"Captain, don't be frustrated. We cannot give up, even though we now know from Ichihoshi that all of Brazil are disciples, we must continue to insist with the idea of saving them from the darkness of Orion."</p><p>"I know, Inamori. I don't know if the team agrees with your idea 100% due to the track record the foundation has made against us."</p><p>"I will insist, if I must face this alone, I will. I will not give up."</p><p>"What would happen if in the hypothetical case that the whole team is against your ideology?"</p><p>"I ..." Mamoru sees the greenish eyes of his companion waver in seconds, and then declare with determination and courage.</p><p>"I will fight alone, if the team turns me into an enemy, I will fight. I love soccer and I want everyone including the boys of Orion to remember the feeling they lost with this sport."</p><p>That firm decision caused him to put his hand on his partner's black hair, stroking gently and looking at him with pride.</p><p>"I'm with you, Inamori. I will help you with your cause."</p><p>"Captain" He murmurs first in surprise but later with a happy smile. Something that does the same and this time sincerely, without falsehood as he has done lately.</p><p>Luck seems to hate him since this event began, and the match against Brazil was the clear example. Everything started well but suddenly, Ole Samba decided to play Orion mode by immobilizing each Japanese player just by touching nerve points to cause motor stiffness.<br/>It was surprising that they could do that although for himself, this is better than electric shocks or something else that causes injury.</p><p>Soon the unthinkable came: Playing dirty. Seiryuu Mizukamiya, who came to the team as the latest addition, proposed to play that way as a revenge. Obviously Inamori objected, he didn't agree either, but since he was not a game captain since he did not play in that match, his words have no weight.</p><p>"<em>Does Nosaka want my position as captain so much? To do whatever he wants and play as Kidou and now Mizukamiya wanted?</em>" His hands clench so tightly, something a person realizes but prefers to keep quiet.</p><p>Endou hates himself for not facing the ones who are causing his team's mind shift, why did he flinch? He must be self-confident, always fighting head-on against any obstacle. He can feel his chest shudder and then rip slowly and agonizingly, costing his breath.</p><p>"Endou, you haven't gone to breakfast and we have training" His brown eyes widen lazily and he sees his <strike><strong>friends </strong></strike>colleagues. Kazemaru approaches his to remove the sheets but Mamoru will not give him the pleasure and she decides to firmly grasp that cloth.</p><p>"What the hell is wrong with you, Endou? You are the first to get up early to train" The named asked in his mind that Goenji shut up as well as a series of insults to leave him alone.</p><p>"I see you're not feeling well right?" Terumi walks over to sit on the edge of the bed and puts his hand on his back.</p><p>"They will have to tell the coach that I will not go today ... I think I feel horrible and my body cannot move, I feel very heavy" The "raspy" voice causes an impact on those present noticing that his words are "true".</p><p>"You'd better find Mr. Sekiya to look at you."</p><p>"NO! Cough cough ... I mean, I think resting will do me good. I don't want them to bother me all day, I think that by tomorrow I will be 100% in good condition, especially to face Italy."</p><p>That lie could be received by the fire forward and the wind defender who decided to pay attention to him and comply with the request. Afuro on the contrary, he asks the boys to come forward that he wants to say something to his captain in private. Alone, the blond with long hair approaches to whisper in the goalkeeper's ear.</p><p>"You are not one of those who lie, Endou" That statement shocks him but he tries not to make it notice.</p><p>"Don't even think that I haven't noticed the change in attitude. I'm surprised that Goenji or Kazemaru didn't even notice it, but hey ... I'll just say, you're not the same as before ... Why is it?"</p><p>"I ... I don't know what you're talking about" The ruby-eyed midfielder notices the nerves in Mamoru's voice.</p><p>"Hmm, I'll just say that if you don't want to talk it up front, you have my number so we can talk by text."</p><p>"Afuro ..."</p><p>"And don't worry, I won't tell anyone you're going somewhere. Just be careful that you don't get caught and lock the door so that no one enters and notices your escape. Hopefully you recover, Endou."</p><p>After leaving, Mamoru is shocked as Terumi noticed his clothes coming out, he noticed his change of being ... Was it too predictable? Although he ... he also heard that Shuya and Ichiriota are ignorant of the changes and falsehoods that he has had and only Afuro could notice.</p><p>He wants to leave ... he wants to leave that place that suffocates him, although first, he takes the precautions that the blonde told him ... mentally thanking him for that proposal.</p><p>"Don't expect me to call you. I thought you would be training for the next game, is Italy your rival?"</p><p>"Hmm ... but I didn't have the courage and well ..."</p><p>"You ran away" Both Mamoru and Y.B are in the amusement park, the same one that Afuro took 2 of the team to before the game with USA. The brown haired boy called his new playmate to hang out and she advised going to that amusement park, which was worth it. They are currently on the Ferris wheel and admire the sunset, while they chat pleasantly where he feels safe and smiles without falsehood.</p><p>"Certainly ... there is a feeling of wanting to throw everything and send him to hell ... but I don't want to indulge him.."</p><p>"Mamoru ... So firm are your convictions that you don't mind hurting yourself?"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"You are someone pure and kind ... you want the best but, your team is turning its back on you since they do not agree with your ideals. They do not deserve you ... wanting to take off your wings but you prevent it, just for wanting better for them than for you ... <strong>How selfish can you be, Mamoru?</strong> "</p><p>"..."</p><p>"I'm glad that at least, I can dry your tears, warm your soul and cheer you up, bring out that true smile and support as, I agree with your ideals. <strong>But don't forget your duty as a player and as a human.</strong>"</p><p>"How ... human?"</p><p>"Yes ... <strong>being selfish</strong> is a duty that humans have. Putting your desires before those of others <strong>is something normal</strong> and characteristic of all of us. You don't have to feel bad."</p><p>"Come on, smile" The girl pulls her cheeks trying to get a smile.</p><p>"That hurts Y.B" The boy complains about her due to the pain in her cheekbones caused by her actions that by the way he laughs.</p><p>"Tell me, when will you tell me your real name? It's not fair that you call me by my name and I just say Y.B."</p><p>"Very soon you will know Mamoru" Soon, an incoming message notice on Endou's cell phone alerts him and more when reading its content.</p><p>"What's going on?" She asks when she sees the grimace of annoyance on the part of her partner.</p><p>"I have to go before they realize my 'getaway'"</p><p>"Heh, you're lucky ... since our ride is over" Endou realizes that the girl was right, since the Ferris wheel stopped to lower them from the ride and allow others to use it.</p><p>"You know you can let me know if you want to distract yourself."</p><p>"Ne Y.B ... we are ... we are friends, right?" she blinks at that, then smiles arrogantly and sweetly.</p><p>"We can be more than that ... Mamoru."</p><hr/><p>Endou is at the point of no return when it comes to emotional and mental decline. The match with Italy was a disaster knowing that they cheat with using physical strengthening machines, in itself during the time suspended by the heavy rain, their biggest nightmare occurred ...</p><p>"Let's use the Grid Omega" That tactic ... Endou had seen it during the final of Outei vs Inakuni Raimon how fierce and cruel that move can be. That it was not used until now, was something that relieved him but with hearing that idea of realization ... that tightness in his chest expands every time with the seconds.</p><p>Asuto confronted Yuuma as he did not agree to that plan, and just as he imagined it, it happened ... the team opposed him, including his own acquaintances from his school. Are those boys so blinded with revenge to ignore their own friend? The heart of the brown-haired goalkeeper continues to tear as he sees how the black-haired's hopes fade in seconds and only pain, disappointment and betrayal are perceived.</p><p>"<strong>I QUIT THE TEAM</strong>" four heavy and cruel words came out of the boy's mouth smiling like the sun. He never believed he heard those words, not even from someone on his team ... and even less from the black-haired man.</p><p>He watches him leave, without hearing the disastrous attempts of some members to stop him. Ichihoshi gives the hairy a look of disappointment and sadness as he walks in the same direction the former midfielder took while whispering his too, resigning from the team.<br/>Two members have resigned at the same time, the same day and the worst, in the middle of the game. The weather goes according to the cruel turbulence that his group goes through.</p><p>
  <em>How selfish can you be, Mamoru?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>I hate this</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Putting your wishes before that of others is normal</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Fuck it all</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>They don't deserve you</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>This is not my team</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>These are not my companions</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Don't forget your duty as a player and as a human.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Win the FFI? To the fuck</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"I don't want to be here...."</strong>
</p><p>"Captain / Endou?" The group is speechless when they see the coldness in the eyes of the main goalkeeper. And less than he turns to walk away from them.</p><p>"Endou wait ... You too? I thought we'd be in this together."</p><p>"If you talk about taking revenge and lowering yourself to the level of the disciples, <strong>I'm ashamed that you believed that he was capable of doing it</strong>, Kazemaru" The named one shudders since hearing his last name was not warm but contemptuous and sarcastic.</p><p>"Is that why? Why doesn't anyone agree with Inamori's wishes?"</p><p>"I'm amazed that everything you've learned since we met, Goenji, went overboard. <strong>I can't believe you are my friends and agree to the stupid ideas of someone who doesn't play by heart</strong>" Yuuma tries to ignore the last thing that the now, former captain, said with such hatred.</p><p>"But, there is no other way! I know it's not good to do it but it's to stop those guys."</p><p>"It sickens me that you say that, Sakanoue.<strong> I've noticed that my influence has not helped</strong>. Captain? Funny that that title was I just an ornament because <strong>NO ONE</strong> has heard me or done to me."</p><p>"Coach, from now on <strong>I resign my position as Inazuma Japan captain and goalkeeper.</strong>" After saying that, he marches to catch up with the others who resigned. It was not expected that in his walk, Terumi would catch up with him.</p><p>"I also resigned. I have realized that the team is not the same ... I can understand why it has affected you too much to the point of distancing you from the team."</p><p>"Afuro ..." Endou whispers in surprise.</p><p>When they get to the dressing room they have, they run into Asuto and Hikaru packing things. Both boys notice the brown and blonde presence, asking what they were doing there. "<strong>We quit</strong>" was the answer which shocked them a lot because they never imagined such madness.</p><p>"So ... the new captain is ..."</p><p>"Yes, <em>in the end he got away with it</em>" The blue haired man noted that his former captain does not tolerate hearing the name that caused the resignation of four players including the powerful goalkeeper Raimon.</p><p>"Inamori, I'm sorry I can't help with your wish" Endou says with a sad smile, something Asuto denies as he puts his hand on the former goalkeeper's right shoulder.</p><p>"No problem ... like I said before, if I have to fight alone then I will."</p><p>"You will not be alone, like that time and I repeat it now, you have my support for this."</p><p>"I also!" Hikaru speaks decisively and Afuro nods as indications that he joins the cause.</p><p>"We are four but together we can do anything."</p><p>"Guys" whispers the black-haired with hearing the decision to join in their fight. He still hurts to give up his place in the squad but, he wouldn't let negative feelings ruin his love of soccer and his desire to save Orion and those boys in the pure way of playing soccer.</p><p>"I never thought you would give up your team ... and less than three more joined that list" A stranger interrupts in the dressing room, everyone turns to be Mamoru, who opens his eyes in surprise when he identifies the newcomer.</p><p>"Y.B? What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Do you know her?" Terumi and Asuto are surprised while Ichihoshi has a distrustful look.</p><p>"Well ... actually ..."</p><p>"She's the reason for your escapades, right?" Hearing that from the blond shocked the other two and a blushing brunette at being discovered.</p><p>"Getaways?" They ask stunned.</p><p>"You could say yes. I met her a long time ago in the middle of the group stage and well ... with everything that has happened, I was suffocating to be in our place of concentration that, I was leaving there without anyone noticing to at least clear your mind. "</p><p>"Endou ... we never thought that ..."</p><p>"Don't blame him. With what has become Japan, it took him a long time to quit. I've heard his regrets and sadness at how corrupt that team has become ... Was it worth leaving that toxic environment, Mamoru?"</p><p>"<em>Is that girl overly confident with him?</em>" It's the thought of the trio of boys, surprising to see the boy embarrassed by her words.</p><p>"Y.B, what are you doing here? I thought you would be in the audience stands."</p><p>"I was looking for you but I heard voices down this hall. I couldn't help but approach the door of this dressing room and overheard the conversation, I'm sorry if I was unscrupulous in that."</p><p>"Why were you looking for me?"</p><p>"I want to make you an offer ... I couldn't say it the times we met since I was waiting for the opportunity for you to leave the team" Endou can't help but remain speechless, did she expect him to quit? Why?</p><p>"An offer? Why wait until now for me to leave the team?"</p><p>"Because in the short time that I have known you, I have realized that there was some resistance in leaving them. You still clung to the illusion that they would listen to you and leave the pretext of revenge and all that."</p><p>"<em>In such a short time, that girl deciphered Endou's martyrdom better than I</em>" The nicknamed God hated to accept that but he had to, since he has realized that the trust between those two was better than the one that Endou had with his former friends. and with him.</p><p>"<em>I can't believe ... that the captain ... Endou suffered quite silently because of the new mentality of the team</em>" Asuto for a moment felt miserable since he did not notice the silent agony that the brunette suffered all that time.</p><p>"<em>And to think that he smiled even though he was tearing inside ... At what point did he start to smile fake to make us feel good?</em>" Hikaru had a hard time assimilating the suffering of someone who gave him the opportunity to stay when he thought of leaving because of his actions as his former disciple.</p><p>"I..."</p><p>"Although now that I think about it, I can include the three who accompany you since, they also have the same reasons to accompany you in the resignation of your former group."</p><p>"Include us?"</p><p>"Before giving them the proposal, they must observe the rest of the game" The white haired female takes Mamoru's hands and pulls him out of the dressing room.</p><p>"Wait, why watch the game? We don't have to anymore"</p><p>"There is, trust me."</p><p>"We will not go anywhere if you do not tell us who you are, since I doubt that YB is his real name" Ichihoshi says suspiciously since that female who knows the brunette appears out of nowhere with a proposal that is barely revealed. If the boy will give up Japan? His mind echoes the alarm of suspicion and more in the critical situation with the foundation.</p><p>"I can understand why you suspect me and more how things are. If I say my name, will you accompany me to see the rest of the game?"</p><p>"If you do something to alert us, we'll stop you" The three boys give the smiling female a serious look.</p><p>"It is feasible ... you will finally know my name, Mamoru."</p><p>"Tell me your real name ... Y.B" She smiles at Mamoru's demanding and pleading voice.</p><p>"My name is Yurika Beor ... "</p><hr/><p>In a corridor that goes to the court of the versus stadium; Endou, Inamori, Ichihoshi and Afuro watch in shock the actions carried out by their former team.<br/>Finally, the entire squad chose to follow the orders of the new captain Yuuma Nosaka in carrying out the Grid Omega, the Italians being the pagans to feel the effects of this tactic. Former members saw the horror, hear the screams and groans of pain for the rival and the worst ... Japan kept playing allowing a crushing victory.</p><p>"I can't believe it" Hikaru murmurs not believing what he saw</p><p>"They did it ... they hurt Italy" Asuto finds it hard to forget what he witnessed, making it sick that his friends from Inakuni allowed themselves to be complicit in that strategy.</p><p>"They won but at what cost?" Terumi tries to calm his anger.</p><p>"That damn ... Japan ended up being corrupted" Mamoru hit the hallway wall hard, not caring about hurting himself on the spot.</p><p>"That's right, finally the darkness has depraved the hearts of the Japanese. They put their frustrations and desire for revenge before they forgot the reason why they play in the World Cup."</p><p>The four of them feel how Yurika's words sink into their minds and hearts, <span class="u"><strong>ignoring the danger behind them</strong>.</span></p><p>"I wanted them to see the rest of the game so that there would be no doubt and more with my proposal. Japan stopped being a team that yearned to play and face powerful rivals for now, focus on revenge. Orion has done a lot of damage that they were blinded by that goal they agreed upon at the start of the World Cup. "</p><p>Endou feels like Yurika hugs him behind him and puts her hands on his eyes and covers them. He could not see but he could listen, those words of the female continue to penetrate his mind just as it happens with the rest ...</p><p>"You noticed how little by little Japan was darkening and you tried to prevent it ... What happened? They ignored them, being deaf and oblivious to the true essence that you wanted to maintain. And now you see the results of that corruption by hurting everything a merciless team."</p><p>Endou lets himself be carried away by Yurika's soft voice, allowing each word to be etched like hot iron into his being, shuddering at the feeling of a sting on his neck but ignores it because the white-haired woman reminds him of all the frustrations, emotions and feelings. that fluctuated for a long time ... letting himself be completely carried away by those sensations that disconnected him from reality, and <strong>he was not the only one who would be in that state</strong>.</p><p>"That is why my proposal will help a lot, in your case, Mamoru ... is to make your duty that they denied you, <strong>with me you can fulfill it</strong>. Your duty as a player will be a fact if you accept my proposal ... <strong>close your eyes and imagine</strong> how wonderful you can make your wish come true ... "</p><p>He closes his eyes, letting himself be carried away by the mental image that the girl commented and he could not deny it ... it was wonderful, so much that he cannot suppress a silly smile. Yurika notices that and also smiles as she positions herself behind Asuto and puts her hands to cover those dark-haired eyes, which Inamori notices but chooses to ignore as her mind is still wrapped up in her words she whispers to him.</p><p>"Mamoru told me about you and your ideals, Saving the boys from the darkness of Orion? It sounds fanciful but feasible. I don't know you but your aura is very similar to Mamoru's ... a pure being who doesn't deserve a team as corrupt as Japan has become. You want to continue fighting so that your wishes are fulfilled, no matter how hurt you are ... don't worry, <strong>if you accept my proposal,</strong> what you most long for will come true. <strong>Just imagine it</strong> ... <strong>close your eyes</strong> and your mind will give you that image that you want so much ... <strong>imagine it and let yourself go</strong>. "</p><p>Inamori listens to him and happens as with the brunette, smiling foolishly as he is carried away by the imagination of his desires. Yurika now stands behind Hikaru and performs the same thing she did with the previous two.</p><p>"What about you? Mamoru told me about what you had to go through as a former disciple. You know, he told me that you admired the new captain of your former team as you have the same ability in relation to strategies but, it's sad That the person you admire is a disgusting being who is capable of getting his hands dirty in order to obtain justice and success. He disappointed you, right? You feel hurt ... but don't worry, <strong>with me you will not suffer again</strong> ... <strong>close your eyes, imagine</strong> being in a team that allows you to be who you are and that nobody makes you feel disappointed. "</p><p>Ichihoshi obeys, his mind gives him a mental image giving him a strange feeling that he likes and he smiles for it. Both he and Inamori felt an itch on his necks but they ignore it as their minds are busy dreaming. Yurika is behind Afuro and for once she doubts whether to do the same treatment as the other three since she has realized that the blonde is the smartest.</p><p>"In your case, Mamoru didn't tell me much. Just the basics, but I feel like he hid something ... I don't blame him. However, I can notice your aura which is heavenly but at the same time, I feel like you were corrupted by the darkness. Seduced by power? Heh, don't blame yourself as that means you're human and erring is in the genes, hunger for power is so appetizing that it's impossible not to get carried away with it. Or am I wrong? " She sees the blonde nod slowly. Carefully, she places her hands on the ruby eyes to cover them.</p><p>"You changed for the better ... I congratulate you for not letting yourself be carried away by the corrupt desires of Japan. You support Inamori's and Mamoru's desire, right? That's good ... <strong>accept my proposal</strong> and you can do something else ... <strong>just Imagine it</strong>, fighting against that squad that hurt your former teammates, let them feel that revenge only generates pain and emptiness, that they put themselves in your place and feel what you suffered. <strong>It's wonderful just to imagine it</strong>, Ne? <strong>close your eyes and let yourself be carried away by that dream</strong> ... "</p><p>Afuro succumbs to the girl's request, ignoring the rare sensation of itching in his neck from being aware of his dream ... oh how wonderful to imagine if it were only reality, something that his slight smile reflects .</p><p>Yurika walks away this time to whisper to them in a cooing voice but audible to the group.</p><p>"Let go and <strong>agree to fight against the corrupt shadows of Japan</strong> ... become my soldiers and protectors ... as someone who defends the purity of soccer <strong>from the shadows</strong>."</p><p>
  <b>.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>.</b>
</p><p>When Endou opens his eyes, the perspective image is blurry. His other senses seem to be normal except for his sight, his touch signals that he is in an air-conditioned place due to the low temperature as well as being in a kind of chair / stretcher, there is no strange aroma that tells him exactly where he is , hear male voices or rather, adult voices.</p><p>"Where do you want the *****, young Endou?" He responds with a murmur even though he does not know what this unknown man is referring to. His throat is dry and the heaviness of his body causes his eyes to close, welcoming unconsciousness.</p><p>
  <b>.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>.</b>
</p><p>When you open your eyes and it takes minutes to focus, the first thing you see is whiteness on the ceiling and walls, the smell of alcohol and medical things ... wait ... Are you in a hospital?</p><p>"I'm glad you're awake, Mamoru" A girl's voice sounds very familiar to him ...</p><p>"Where..."</p><p>"You fainted, I think there were too many emotions plus the fatigue you suffered. Why didn't you tell me you weren't sleeping? You were sleeping for three days, lazy. Right now you're in a hospital" He wasn't lying, since his body has a hard time responding for the heaviness that he suffers.</p><p>"Three days? Damn! The FFI final is in a week and ... right, I forgot that I quit the team" The former goalkeeper's heart wrinkles as he remembers the pain that his former team caused not only him but also the ones who quit too ... wait ... what about the rest?</p><p>"They are fine, they suffered the same as you but in a mild way and they were discharged two days ago so they are waiting for you right now" As if he were reading his mind, Beor replied as she got up to leave.</p><p>"Wait me?"</p><p>"That's right, when you are discharged, I'll give you more detail. By the way, thanks for accepting my proposal" With a wink, she lets him rest. Mamoru feels a strange sensation in her right hand ... what she sees leaves him speechless.</p><p>"This is ..." He murmurs confusedly, observing carefully and without losing a detail what is on the back of her right hand.</p><p>He is amazed</p><p>
  <strong>He admires him</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>A rare emotion overwhelms him</strong>
</p><p>One that generates a grimace ... no, more like a <strong>smile</strong></p><p>Endou does not know what kind of smile his face has ... <strong>and that is the least important to him</strong>.</p><p>
  <strong>It only matters what he has impregnated in the dermis of his right back.</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>.</b>
</p><p>Endou admires the sunset that the window of the hospital room offers him, it was his last day and he already longed to get out of that place. Yurika arrives to let him know that it is time to leave since they are waiting for him to start with the surprise they have prepared for him.</p><p>"Inamori is excited to see you, Ichihoshi and Afuro are also waiting for you even if they don't express it."</p><p>"I see ... I'm excited to start" she replies with a slight smile.</p><p>"Excited? It's the first time I've heard you say that since lately I've seen you down and out of spirits."</p><p>"Let's say now ... <strong>I have reason to be excited</strong>."</p><hr/><p>Both Inazuma Japan and Perfect Spark are speechless and unaware of what they were seeing. It was a joke? An illusion? it is impossible what they are witnessing as it was too cruel.</p><p>"W ... why?" Kazemaru whispers in shock, it wasn't just him or Goenji, it was EVERYONE wanting to know answers. Kidou and Fudou who returned to help their team were confused.</p><p>In front of them, was the team and the final card that Orion's cause of darkness has drawn after the last play was discarded ... <strong>Shadow of Orion</strong>, being led by Yurika Beor. She's surrounded by 10 players, some of whom are too familiar to those present ... too familiar.</p><p>"WHAT DOES THIS MEAN? TELL US ENDOU" Goenji yells angrily, praying that what he is witnessing was a nightmare.</p><p>"Why should I say it?" He answers him coldly, leaving him speechless and increasing the fury not only in front of fire but in many boys with explosive personalities.</p><p>Endou wears the goalkeeper uniform of <strong>his new team, Shadow of Orion</strong>. And it wasn't just him: Inamori, Ichihoshi and Afuro also wears that black uniform with purple details marking a cruel truth: <strong>four Japanese are on the side of Orion's darkness.</strong> Their glances mark too many emotions: <strong>Coldness, hatred, contempt ...</strong></p><p>For the members of Inakuni, Raimon, some of Perfect Spark like Froy or Malik did not know how to proceed since their friends are now on the opposite side, especially the latter who do not know why.</p><p>"Hikaru ... why ... why are you on the other side?"</p><p>"Asuto, I don't understand ... you told me to fight what was right, why are you doing this?" Both Girikanan and Kuabel did not understand the change in attitude and side of their friends.</p><p>"It seems that something happened with Inazuma Japan, something that Orion took advantage of to capture them and turn them into his puppets" Says an ash blonde with deep blue eyes.</p><p>"Mind control? But Lus, they never got us."</p><p>"I know Froy but ... their mind control may have been a means, look at their eyes ... there is no brightness but also there is no darkness ... it is as if they are aware of their actions and at the same time they are not." The hypothesis of Lus Kasim struck the minds of the Russians in the midst of the tribulations of their minds.</p><p>"Endou tell me, why did you join the enemy? It is they who want to steal the freedom to play our beloved sport" Kidou asks since he is completely unaware of what happened with the team days ago. Seeing his best friend as well as some on the foundation side made him restless.</p><p>"Steal the football? ... tell me Yuuto Kidou, do you know why the four of us left, no, rather we gave up Inazuma Japan?" That poison-laden voice from the former Japanese captain was what the google strategist can't help but be enraged by ... wait ...</p><p>"Did you guys quit the team?" After asking that, he looks askance at his friends and some of the Japanese team, who show faces of shame and regret.</p><p>"Poor naive ... Mamoru, it seems someone doesn't know the truth. Are you telling them?" The named gives a clear message to Beor through his eyes indicating that he will be the one to speak.</p><p>"Orion won't steal football if we win against you, it was the agreement we made before agreeing to join this team ... at least they don't disappoint you or get corrupted by negative wishes like a certain team" Some of the Japanese They can't help but feel remorse since they caused their teammates to be on the other side.</p><p>"How are you so sure they don't lie?"</p><p>"Shut up, damn brat" Most were shocked because they never thought to hear Mamoru insult someone being the Outei strategist, the "victim" of that verbal attack. The goalkeeper of the Outei was stopped by some since he wanted to hit the chestnut tree for insulting his emperor, while some of Shadow of Orion laughed and even congratulated him for that verbal attack.</p><p>"You have no right to claim anything, don't you feel ashamed to point to a slander organization while you are pretending to be saints? Please take that story elsewhere" Yurika has no tact to throw taunts and pure sarcasm at her rivals .</p><p>"Want to be in a team that prefers revenge or as you say "justice?" <strong>You disgust me</strong>" Asuto declares as he looks with hatred at his former friends and more than anything, at Ryohei and Yuuma.</p><p>"All of you preferred to accept that stupid path than to listen to someone who knew first hand. <strong>You are scum</strong>, and to think that I trusted you as my new family" Hikaru comments contemptuously as he directs his look of contempt to certain people.</p><p>"You caused a bad especially that you have been making Endou sick little by little by their actions and absurd decisions, <strong>you completely disgust me</strong>" Terumi says while she spits poison at his former companions.</p><p>"Soon, <strong>all of you will suffer ordeal and feel true despair</strong> ... just as the four of us suffered because of you" Dictates Mamoru as he takes the ball to kick it, the Japanese as well as some people were lucky not to be in the middle since you saw how the ball hit the wall near the area where the Inazuma Japan staff are located. The object was embedded in the great crater formed by the impact of the shot, implying the increase in strength on the part of the brown haired man and not even imagining the rest of the former players.</p><p>Those present, especially the Asians, could not help but feel fear when they saw how dangerous it would have been for anyone who tried to stop that monstrous shot. Did the enemy supply drugs to give them an increase in physical power? Some thought to ask them but the courage went overboard to see their former captain smile at them like a psychopath hungry to hunt his prey and he was not the only one, since Inamori along with Ichihoshi and Afuro had the same smile ... chills had each Japanese member since they barely notice the magnitude of what they did while the Russians do not avoid feeling sorry for their rival because of the actions carried out by the Asian giant.</p><p>Yurika can't help but smile arrogantly since, she will destroy the team that has been a hindrance to the plans of the foundation that she has served since childhood. But she will not do it alone, since they had loyal soldiers capable of helping her and more than anything, that her new acquisitions come from that hindrance. Japan dug its own grave by turning its back on the now former players of hers and she will profit from it when that team is torn apart by its own members who have decided and vowed to destroy every Inazuma Japan player.</p><p>"As a goalkeeper, it is my duty to stop your attacks and protect my team's goal ... so come Inazuma Japan ... dare to take your best shots because at the end of the day, <strong>I will destroy your illusions when I stop you.</strong>"</p><p>
  <strong>THE END</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh dammit! I never thought I would do this! and it is the first one that I go up this 2021!</p><p>You know how the hell this story was born? It all started one morning of November 12 last year in the Inazuma eleven facebook group, normal me looking at new content when wild image comes out of nowhere and is that of an Endou as goalkeeper AND captain of Shadow of Orion and wild imagination appears mode: LET TO FUCK AND WRITE A FANFIC OF THIS and I like: OH SHIT A HERE WE GO AGAIN !!!</p><p>And if you notice there are changes !!! but I'll tell you below. I certainly did not know how to do in written mode what I saw of that image so I had these options:<br/>-Endou suffering as Asuto to see that Nosaka commands the team in his revenge / justice way</p><p>-A parallel AU where Inazuma Japan (some, not all) would be Shadow of Orion and Perfect Spark take the place of Japan as the one who stands up to the darkness of Orion.</p><p>Both ideas were good BUT the first one was easier to write than the second one (Believe me, there is an option to turn it into One-shot in the future ... when I get rid of the other projects: 'v) so, like 99.9 % of ALL my fanfics are born from what I dream while I sleep, EVERYTHING they have read about this one-shot happened just as I dreamed it XD</p><p>Now yes, the changes related to the anime canon :v</p><p>-Yurika in the anime is a type without emotions, the opposite happens here. She is aware of Orion's atrocities but Mommy Girikanan took her in when she "lost" her parents in an accident when she was a child. She obeys everything that witch says and accepts that girl's ideology.</p><p>-EVERYTHING that happened in the anime happens the same as the anime ONLY that the only change I make here is related to the personality that Endou adopted over time due to the new thinking that the team was facing.</p><p>-I made Terumi be very close because of his history seen after the events of the FF in the original.</p><p>-Both Takuma and some of the resistance (I mean the Russian trinity and Shirou Fubuki) were completely unaware that Asuto and the other three resigned from Japan</p><p>-Basically what happened to Endou and company was to use their negative feelings and empower them with mind control, being aware of their actions in order to want revenge on Japan for hurting them.</p><p>I think that would be everything. So I'm moving forward with my secret project ...</p><p>See you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>